


Reciprication

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... about a year ago I posted the timestamp meme and then proceeded to write ONE response.</p><p>That sucks...</p><p>So... tardislullabye requested 2.7 Minutes after The De-Briefing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprication

Sam turned off the tap and grabbed the thick, non-absorbent paper towel that the military so dutifully left available for personnel that used the latrines on base. Of all the times that she had chosen to _not_ think of everything. She still wasn't sure how they had managed to get out of that without thoroughly embarrassing themselves -- although the water pitcher dumping across the table to cover both of them and their notes had been a bit too coincidental for her liking. Teal'c's claim of 'an insect in the vicinity' might have won over the general, but she was still skeptical.

Tossing the crumpled towel into the waste bin, Sam turned and was ready to leave when the door opened and Colonel O'Neill walked in.

"Sir?"

O'Neill's hand snuck behind him while he locked the door. "You're forgetting something very important, Carter."

"Sir?"

She winced briefly as her voice cracked and the thought dawned on her that she hadn't spoken more than a syllable since before the briefing.

"I'm nothing if not a fair commander, right?"

Now, she was slightly confused, but nodded her agreement anyway. "Of course, sir."

She refused to back down from her position in the center of the room as O'Neill approached her, invading her personal space.

"Turnabout is fair play, right, Major?"

Sam swallowed heavily and sucked in a breath of air as he cupped her through her BDU's before slipping her zipper down and sliding his hand inside.


End file.
